


who I am

by Blossom_Worm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Car Accidents, Identity Issues, Other, Reincarnation, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Worm/pseuds/Blossom_Worm
Summary: Sometimes Byleth doesn't feel right.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	who I am

It comes in flashes sometimes.

That strange feeling of not belonging. Of feeling taller, stronger than they should be.

At first, they chalked it up to instincts left because of the war. 

That sounded wrong though.

Sometimes your skin prickled, like a bunch of needles piercing their skin. It tingled from the spine and crawled over your body.

Sometimes they woke up in the middle of the night, scratching at their wrists, legs, **anywhere-**

...

Byleth talks to Manuela.

She says what you're experiencing is probably a form of repressed trauma. From the war, she says.

It doesn't feel right...

Their husband smiles and tells them they'll support them no matter what.

They feel better.

You don't.

You remember the feel of warm sand on your toes, the salty smell of the ocean, and the rushing sound of the waves.

They remember the girl on the throne, Sothis, and they remember waking up to the sound of their father's voice.

You remember a childish laugh, sweet, young, but so young-

They remember meeting Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude in what feels like lifetimes ago-

You had friends, and you went to school. You hated science.

They became a professor and were proud to help teach the Blue Lions.

You had a mole on your left arm and another one on your left foot.

Their skin was pale, smooth, with no moles or flaws anywhere to be seen. Dorothea had been impressed.

You feel wrong.

They felt unsure.

You remember going to school with a broken arm-

Sometimes their right arm ached, especially on rainy days.

It was a rainy afternoon, you recall. Your first class was math that day.

Math had been the easiest thing for them to learn, even their father was surprised for them to pick it up so fast-

You were crossing the street.

They jolt up in bed, shaking.

You remember a bright light-

Their husband wraps his arms around you.

...You feel...sad.

A tear drips down your-

Theirs-

...somebody's face.

**_Who are you?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Sorry for being gone for so long. Enjoy this short one shot!


End file.
